


the chick and the wolf

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [18]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Babies, Cuties, M/M, adorable boyfriends, side binwoo, side myungjin, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: If Sanha was Rocky’s baby chick, Rocky was Sanha’s baby wolf.





	the chick and the wolf

Sanha puffed his cheeks out as he looked up to the camera, and when he was satisfied with the picture-okay, _pictures_ -he took, he retracted his arm to scroll through the bunch of photos to choose from for his instagram post. He made a triumphant noise when he found the one he liked and immediately opened up instagram to post them, captioning it “good night” with a little chick emoji, he clicked the post button then opened up twitter to do the same. He placed his phone down and waited; counting down in his head, in _3 - 2 - 1_.

 

“Baby chick!!” A shout came from somewhere in the dorm, before the owner of the voice peeked around the doorway of the bedroom. In one swift movement, the person had Sanha’s face in their hands and squished it. “Such a cutie.”

 

Sanha giggled as Rocky squished his cheeks some more before releasing his hold on his face and sitting down beside him on the bed.

 

“I never really had a use of the chick emoji before I met you.” Rocky said as Sanha crossed his legs on the bed.

 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

 

Rocky hummed and tapped his chin, pretending to think about it and Sanha kicked at his thigh, and he laughed. “It’s a good thing!”

 

“Better be.”

 

“Now, you’re my baby chick, despite you bulking up.” Rocky eyed Sanha’s form, clearly different from pre-debut days.

 

“A baby chick needs to grow and eat.” Sanha stuck out his tongue and laugh out loud when Rocky leaned forward and tickled him. “Okay! Okay! Stop!”

 

Rocky leaned back and smirked at him. “You did gain weight.”

 

Sanha gasped in mock outrage. “Are you calling me fat?!” Rocky only laughed in response before getting off the bed. Sanha watched him in confusion. “Where you going, hyung?”

 

“I’ve got practice to do.”

 

“But it’s sleepy time.” Sanha almost whined, almost.

 

Rocky smiled at him and leaned down to place a brief peck on Sanha’s lips. “For you. But _I_ still got some things to finalize and I promise I’ll be in bed by...12.”

 

Sanha pouted up at him, his lips tingling. “Fine. Good night then.” Then he turned his back and slipped underneath his covers. He heard Rocky laugh at his childish antics.

 

“Love you baby chick.”

 

Despite Sanha’s sulking, he smiled but didn’t say anything else, and closed his eyes, the lights going off as soon as Rocky left.

 

——

 

Sanha smiled fondly at the scene before him.

 

Turns out Rocky did not go to bed by 12 and Sanha already knew this would happen, so by the time Rocky did come to bed, it was already really late – or early, depending on how you look at it – and he didn't have enough time to have a proper sleep before having to wake up and practice with the rest of the members a couple of hours later. Sanha was glad they had all graduated from high school, now juggling the time to practice, go to school and other things in their schedule was much more tolerable – except maybe when they finally go to university, but that's not the point right now. They had ended practice just a few minutes ago and Sanha and other members were sprawled in different sections of the practice room, except for Rocky who had crawled over to where Sanha was propped up against the wall and immediately claimed the younger's lap as a pillow.

 

Sanha looked down at Rocky's tired and sleepy face and he wanted to coo out loud at how cute his boyfriend was, but he refrained from doing so in front of the hyungs; he knew Rocky gets shy in front of them (that didn't stop him most of the times though).

 

"Sanha."

 

Sanha looked up and quirked a questioning brow at Bin. "What?"

 

Bin placed a hand on his hip. "Is that how you speak to your elders?"

 

"I'm sorry." Sanha giggled. "Yes, Bin-hyung, do you need anything?"

 

Bin nodded approvingly before chuckling. "Nah, we're headed back to the dorm. Are you guys coming?" Bin gestured to his lap, occupied by the youngest dancer.

 

Eunwoo slipped an arm around Bin from behind and piped up. "We're getting ice cream too. MJ-hyung is on a diet though, so he's not allowed."

 

"Ya! Who said so?" MJ's voice came from behind them where he was clinging on to Jin Jin's shoulder, looking down at what the rapper was showing him on his phone.

 

Eunwoo laughed before turning his attention back to Sanha, who himself was giggling away. MJ was always on a diet, but that didn't mean he won't be eating ice cream. "So, you guys coming or what?"

 

"Nope, I'm dying here thanks." Sanha looked down at Rocky who had spoken and was staring up at the hyungs.

 

"But hyung, I want ice cream," Sanha whined looking down at Rocky.

 

Rocky smiled and poked Sanha's cheek, "I'll buy you one later, if you stay as my pillow."

 

Well, in that case. Sanha nodded and smiled before looking up at Bin and Eunwoo. "I guess we're staying then."

 

Bin and Eunwoo waved at them goodbye, before exiting the door.

 

"Bye kids, don't stay too long. We've got a movie marathon later." Jin Jin said before leaving with MJ nattering on and on in his ear about monkeys – why he'd be talking about them, Sanha doesn't want to know – only waving a hand in their direction, not even stopping his chatter.

 

The moment the door to the practice room shut close, it was silent. Sanha looked down at Rocky, seeing the dancer had closed his eyes again. As he stared longer, he couldn't help but be reminded of a baby wolf. When the fans had started calling Rocky a wolf, Sanha could only agree with them. Rocky had that appeal, but instead of a dangerous wolf, it only reminded Sanha of a cute little wolf cub. Because that was what Rocky was, a cute little baby wolf. Whenever he's tired, grumpy, or being cute and smiley, Sanha would just want to pinch his cheeks and never let go.

 

As soon as he had that thought, Sanha went for it.

 

"Baby wolf~" he cooed giggling to himself when Rocky didn't even fight him off, the dancer just smiled at him tiredly before turning and curling close to Sanha, his face buried in the younger's stomach. "Is my baby wolf tired?" Sanha couldn't help but coo again, and to his delight, Rocky just shook his head in response to his question – not even shying away from being treated like so.

 

The thing was when Rocky was tired, Sanha could get away with baby talking his boyfriend, since Rocky gets clingy and extra affectionate when he's exhausted. Sanha takes full advantage of those moments, because as much as he loved being babied and taken cared of his boyfriend, he loves taking care of Rocky more.

 

Sanha ran his hands through Rocky's silky hair, the rapper murring in response. _See? Just like a wol_ f. They had been there for almost twenty minutes and his leg was starting to cramp, but he didn't dare move.

 

"Can we stay here longer?" Rocky's mumbled words floating to Sanha's ear.

 

"As much as I'd love to, baby, we have to go or Jin Jin-hyung will hunt us down if we miss his movie marathon." Sanha chuckled when Rocky gave a whine of protest, but mere seconds later he slowly got off Sanha's lap and instead sat beside him and placed his head on Sanha's shoulder.

 

Sanha stretched out his leg and flexed and twisted it to get rid of the cramps.

 

"Sorry about that." Rocky whispered, his tired voice much obvious.

 

"It's fine." Sanha's arm went up to place around Rocky's neck, pulling him properly on his shoulder. Rocky immediately clung on to his arm and snuffled against his shirt. Sanha decided as he petted Rocky's head, that maybe they could stand to stay for five more minutes.

 

 

Ten minutes later, Rocky shifted and Sanha looked as his boyfriend slowly got up and stretched out his body. Rocky then gave a hand to Sanha which the maknae took gratefully before he, too, stood up.

 

Before Sanha knew it, Rocky had leaned up on his tip toes and planted a kiss on Sanha's cheek, words whispered on the skin _"Thanks baby_ " making Sanha blush. Rocky shuffled towards the door, not aware of the affect he had on the younger boy, still in that state of sleepiness.

 

If he was, he would have seen Sanha looking to him fondly with a smile that reaches his eyes as he followed his boyfriend out, carefully guiding the boy with eyes half-closed.

 

As they watched the movie later with the rest of the members, Sanha realized one thing.

 

“ _I didn’t get my ice cream!”_ And Rocky’s only response was to laugh and cuddle closer to his pouting giant of a boyfriend while the rest of the members hushed him for being too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanha the chick [ pt.1 ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwUnLGGltd9/) and [ pt.2. ](https://twitter.com/offclASTRO/status/1118184251130880000)
> 
>  
> 
> should i post the angsty socky or a lighter socky next?


End file.
